The present invention relates to a process for preparing a novel ferromagnetic material.
Conventional ferromagnetic materials represented by ferrite are metallic materials. In this connection, however recent, research and development have activity been pursuing ferromagnetic materials made of an organic compound, an organometallic compound, an organometallic complex, or the like which will be referred to herein collectively as organic ferromagnetic materials.
In the development of such organic ferromagnetic materials, metal complexes having a radical(s) of an organic compound or a paramagnetic metal and/or atom in the molecule atom thereof have been a primary target of research.
Further, the development of such organic ferromagnetic materials has been based on a technology wherein an unpaired electron of a radical or a paramagnetic metal ion is controlled in a molecular arrangement based on the molecular structure thereof, or wherein a plurality of paramagnetic metal nuclei are arranged in one and the same molecule to develop a ferromagnetic interaction between spins. Specifically, in the development of organic ferromagnetic materials, a molecular structure-based methodology has been adopted, wherein the molecular structure is varied, or at least 2 radicals or paramagnetic metal nuclei are incorporated into one and the same molecule in such a manner as to generate ferromagnetism.
In these methods, however, a difficulty has been encountered in arbitrarily controlling such a molecular arrangement or structure, while a mixing proportion is restricted in order to obtain a desired molecular arrangement or structure. Accordingly, even if the molecular arrangement and structure is controlled, an optimum molecular arrangement, from the perspective of ferromagnetic interaction, cannot necessarily be materialized.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a novel ferromagnetic material.